History of the Terran Federation
The Terran Federation is a political entity that represents the majority of humanity in Citadel Space and beyond. Their origins can be traced back to the early founding of the Aberdeen Militia during the Disorder Era of Earth. History The Disorders Era of Earth * February 21, 2041 – The Russo-Anglo-American Alliance Or the RAA and the Chinese Hegemony go to war, touching off the Disorders. The combatants being the European Alliance (1970), Russian Union (formed 1946), and the North American Republic (formed 1959) on one side. With the Chinese Hegemony(formed 1950) which had grown to control most of Southern Asia all the way to the Middle East. During the war no nuclear weapons, or weapons of mass destruction, were used as both sides did not believe the war to have ever reached the stage where their use was considered necessary. But this war was not a pleasant affair, tens of millions died, more than any previous war, and lasted for over half a century. * November 1, 2125 to April 17, 2126 – The Revolt of the Scientists. The Intellectual elite in multiple nations attempt to seize control of the government in a non violent coup. All of these revolutions were crushed in their respective nations. * July 21, 2130 – The Treaty of New Delhi is signed, finally solving the Manchurian Question. Its afterthought approach to the problem of prisoners of war enrages veterans worldwide. It has since been amended multiple times. Rise of the Federation * August 14, 2132 – The newly-formed Aberdeen Militia agitates for Emergency Measures. * October 19, 2132 – The Aberdeen Militia succeeds in overthrowing the gangs and criminals in Aberdeen, Scotland. Now celebrated as Federation Day. * December 26, 2132 – Declaring the Aberdeen Militia a dangerous and unlawful vigilante force, after they proceed to arrest and try all government officials in the city, the government of the European Alliance begins military action against the militia. Debate still ensues about the lawfulness of their decree. * April 19, 2133 – After several months under assault and riots by its own enraged population, the European Alliance shatters and ceases to exist as the European Alliance Military desert en mass, and the constituent nations reform their own armed forces or descend into militias similar in ideology to the Aberdeen Militia. * May 4, 2133 – The Federation hastily forms from the ashes of the old European Alliance. It is marked as a day of immense panic and worry world wide from both the people of Europe and other nations across the globe as many populations vote out their leaders in forced referendums. * 2134 – The Russian Federation's ruling party is voted out of office in favor of Federation Supporters and joins the Federation soon after. The North American Republic's leading party is similarly voted out in favor of the Independence Party, who vote to disband the NAR military and vastly reduce its own powers. A final referendum is held to join the Federation officially. * February 11, 2145 – The Pu Yi Massacre, a crackdown against democratization riots in Beijing, finally spurs the long politically and ethnically splintered population of the Chinese Hegemony to unite and rise up against their government. Large swaths of the Chinese Party Army units mutiny. The Chinese Heavenly Army is formed from these mutinous forces, and through word of mouth and hijacked media spurs the population of the Chinese Hegemony to rise up against their government. * June 7, 2146 – The government of the Chinese Hegemony is overthrown and publically executed, bringing the last of the great powers beneath the umbrella of the Federation. * April 7, 2147 – In order to communicate effectively with its population, the Federation launches FedNet, a worldwide computer and broadcast network to disseminate information to the people. Anyone may use it to upload information and spread their voice, for good and ill. * January 1, 2150 – The Federation, with the introduction of sovereign franchise, renames itself the Terran Federation. * January 5, 2150 – The Federal Council announces ambitious plans to provide for the housing, health, education, safety, and freedom of all its people. After more than half a century of war, some regions even longer, many nations had remained war torn without even basic utilities. Era of Discovery * March 11, 2169 – The Federal Council reconstitutes the space programs of the pre-Disorders Superpowers beneath the Federal Stellar Authority. * October 7, 2178 – The FSA launches the Galileo. * April 3, 2182 – Luna Base, the first Federation installation outside Earth, goes online. The world marvels as they see a bright light upon the moon. Using morse’s code, the light blinks, “One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.” * November 20, 2190 – Olympus Base, the first Federation colony on Mars, goes online. * December 2, 2191 – FSA explorers discover primitive plant life on Europa. * October 1, 2193 – Federal scientist find an alien base hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum, but before they could begin delving into it’s secrets, the team becomes infected with a viral bio weapon. The act was committed by an extremist Scientology terrorist group that believed that the evidence there would harm their religion. Fear of the virus spreading spurs the FSA into action, and getting permission from the Federal Council they are forced to nuke the facility several times, wiping out the virus and all technology in the underground base. Later scientists would ask if this was overkill, but the Federal Council released a statement to the effect that, "it values Human life over a possible scientific advancement". * January 1, 2196 – The Jovian resource stations of Io and Europa simultaneously go online. * March 10, 2199 – A small Secessionists sect on Jupiter's moon of Io seize control of Io Complex. * April 21, 2199 – Despite attempts to reach a peaceful solution, the secessionists overload the station's reactor core, destroying the station and killing nearly one million innocent colonists after the majority of the colonists attempt to force their way into the complex. Conspiracy theories posit the Federation actually destroyed the facility on purpose. * June 2, 2199 – In the wake of the Io incident, the Federal Council extends nationhood to all off world colonies in the new colonial charter. * January 1, 2200 – A young civilian named Jon Forrest is proven to be a psychic, the first documented, verifiable instance, of a Human with psionic abilities. * May 31, 2204 – The Special Services are established to monitor and govern the psychic resources of the Terran Federation. * March 4, 2216 – Pavel Cherenkov, an FSA scientist working at the Kazakhstan Space Facility, creates a revolutionary new engine that will allow a spaceship to travel faster than light. It is named the Cherenkov Drive. This is the culmination of decades of controversial research. The Colonization Era * March 9, 2216 – With the Federation's psychic program increasing in strength, Special Services relationship with Military Intelligence is strengthened as these two agencies become largely integrated. * May 7, 2229 – Utilizing the new Cherenkov drive, the FSA dispatches the Magellan, a survey ship, to the Alpha Centauri system. * August 20, 2229 – The Magellan reaches the Alpha Centauri system. * July 17, 2238 – The new colony on Hesperus, the TF's first stellar colony, receives its first colonists. This opens up an era of Colonization. * May 14, 2240 – An alien vessel from an unknown race enters Alpha Centauri space and destroys the FSA Cruiser Sun Tzu before crippling and boarding the Corvette Reynolds. The crew of the Reynolds destroys their ship, bringing the alien vessel down with them. This marks humanity's first contact with an intelligent alien species. * December 20, 2240 – In the aftermath of the disaster at Hesperus, the Terran Federation rolls the Military Intelligence, the army and the FSA into a single entity, thus creating the Strategically Integrated Coalition of Nations (SICON). * November 29, 2248 – The Mobile infantry is formed and at the forefront of this new military is the Cap Troopers, the most advanced solders ever produced. They are equipped with early power suits and Exosuit armor. They are deployed to clear planets of alien non sentient life forms for colonization. * October 13, 2287 – The TFS Ozymandius survey mission to the Beta Cygni system in the north of earth discovers evidence of intelligent life on a planet dubbed Scylla. However on closer inspection all traces of alien inhabitants appeared to have been swept away in one of the planet's numerous and violent storms. * September 3, 2300 – A spate of raids and attacks plague southern colonies. These raids have subsequently been attributed to the enigmatic race, colloquially known as the Skinnies. First Bug War * February 20, 2317 – Arachnids are discovered on Pluto and are initially thought to be an indigenous race that had been in hibernation beneath the surface of the planet. * February 28, 2317 – Cap Troopers are sent to Pluto to exterminate the hostile Arachnid presence. * December 7, 2319 – SICON announces that the extermination of the Arachnid threat on Pluto has been a success. * December 8, 2319 – The SICON observation post on Charon reports anomalous readings, seemingly departing Pluto in the wake of SICON's departure from the planet. These reports are met with widespread skepticism. The Second Bug War December 24, 2319 – The SICON observation post on Charon again reports anomalous readings, this time heading towards the heart of the Sol system. Fourteen hours later, before Charon's reports can reach Earth, Buenos Aires is destroyed by a mile wide meteor, killing over ten million, and reducing the historic city to rubble. January 21, 2320 – SICON Cap troopers return to Pluto to destroy the bugs that have reappeared there and investigating what’s going on. July 17, 2320 – Razak's Roughnecks, a Cap Trooper platoon finds evidence of the Bugs not being native to Pluto, when they detect a Bug ship escaping the planetoid. September 29, 2320 – Exploration of the space to the galactic west of Federation territory begins to find bug colonies on other planets and discover remnants of buildings from other civilizations. This leads to a belief that the bugs are a plague that is spread by civilizations that did not realize the threat and that the bugs have only recently developed space travel. The area of space that has a heavier bug population is declared a quarantine zone and prevent any colonization in the region. November 2, 2320 – The western edge of Skinnie Territory is discovered in the galactic southwest of earth at Tophet and after some brief and confused fighting, several Skinnie worlds are cleared of bug influence and infestation. In gratitude colonists from the Federation and SICON forces are allowed to move in by the local population. January 15, 2321 – The Skinnie Hegemony are revealed to be the raiders that were attacking Earth colonies. The fate of those who had been taken from the Federation was revealed as well. They had been taken as slaves for blood sport, hard labor, and servants. September 28, 2321 – The TFS Cortez returns from a deep space mission into the Quarantine Zone though she had taken a beating from bug plasma fire, she returned with the location of the Arachnid Homeworld, Klendathu. December 5, 2321– In preparation for a strike on Klendathu, SICON develops a new type of Soldier to deal with bug numbers. This light infantry platoon can not only field more soldiers than a standard power suit platoon but can be trained in half the time. This results in tripling their manpower for the operation. Some military theorist speculate the lack of training and lighter armor will hinder soldier effectiveness. February 6, 2322 – The Mobile Infantry launches an invasion of Klendathu and it fails, partially because the majority of the Mobile Infantry units deployed are not up to power suit level of equipment. But mostly because the Mobile Infantry have never dealt with what would later be called a level five bug colony. Many soldiers are left behind on Klendathu, most are never rescued. The 2nd fleet is created to attack bug planets in the quarantine zone while the first would be used to protect earth and her colonies. The defeat is severe, almost the entirety of what would become the 3rd Fleet is lost in the subsequent retreat from Bug territory, and its estimated nearly 3 million soldiers die in 3 days, with tens of millions more lost or stranded in the months to come. October 7, 2322 – The Gobicahn system on the border of the Quarantine Zone is attacked by a wave of bugs. Gobicahn being rather remote is left to the 18th Battalion “Mad Dogs”, a light infantry unit. The reserve platoons of “White's Khans”, a powersuits unit, to hold three planets. It takes 2 months for the 2nd fleet to arrive and provide support for evacuation of the planets and a victory over the bug foe. It is the first major success over the bugs since Klendathu, thalting the tide, though it comes at a cost as the Gobicahn colonies never fully recover and are eventually abandoned. April 5, 2323 – The western edge of the Skinnie Hegemony declare their independence from the the rest of Hegemony and the 3rd Fleet is reconstituted to protect those worlds and strike the East Hegemony. May 7, 2323 – The 4th fleet is assembled to map and explore the Northern frontier while the 5th is reorganized to map and explore the eastern frontier July 8,2324 – after years of protecting them from the bug threat and now having to deal with the Eastern Hegemony the Western edge of the Skinnie Hegemony is annexed into the federation. This is met with some resistance, as some skinnies do not wish for their independence to be lost, but fear of becoming slaves of the Eastern Hegemony, or the arachnids again keeps the peace. What military the skinnie planet had is absorbed in the Mobile infantry. September 20, 2325 – 7 planets in the galactic north west of Federation territory rise up in an event that would be called The Sprange Rebellion. Though there had been Rebellions before, they had usually been put down quickly or only been across one planet. This Rebellion led by General Sprange, a veteran of Klendathu, was different as his entire army went rogue with the planets. The reasons for the rebellion were many, from political ideology and religion, to taxes. But it was believed that it was Sprange himself who caused the rebellion, by not addressing the concerns of the people with the Federation Council. The 4th fleet moved to put down the rebellion and a bloody war that lasted three months broke out. It finally ended when pathfinder units killed off most of the command staff of the rebel army and when Kellerman's Kodiaks Exosuit Division wiped out forces stationed on four of the planets in Rebellion. The remaining forces either surrendered or fled out of Federation territory. May 30, 2326 – An unknown race is seen using planets in the galactic north to attack the Arachnid Empire. After research into where they seem to be coming from Federation Sky Marshal Keats, has the 4th fleet investigate it. They find a battleship on the surface of the planet Venos VII. In curiosity he takes a sizable force down to the planet to meet the aliens. The aliens mistake this for an invasion and fight the troopers deployed to the planet. In the action that followed The Sky Marshal and his guard the elite Pathfinders, Sacroix's Spears are killed in the attack as well as most of the troopers. The fleet takes the survivors on board and begins to fire on the planet but the ship vanishes like it was never there. When the Military intelligence go over the reports they find three things of interest, one: the unknown aliens looked like humans with mostly black or white hair and blue skin, two: they had incredible psychic powers and were even able to deflect bullets and able to unleash nightmares from deep within a solder mind, manifesting into the real world, three: they were all women or looked like women. This leads to the name the Coven when referring to them. June 15, 2326 – A Coven force attacks and takes nine Federation colonies, with minimal loss of life on both sides. It was unknown why the Coven did not murder the human population at first, leading to one scientist formerly theorizing that the Coven had a male deficit and were coming to enslave the men of the Human race. Which promptly got him laughed out of the academic world but a sliver of "could he be right" remained. Until a member of the military Intelligence noticed seven of the worlds were part of the Sprange rebellion and the other two were contested worlds during that time frame. Using the idea that both could be related as his working theory he checked over the reports and found several soldiers and ships that were involved in the fighting reported seeing humans fighting alongside Coven forces. This led to the theory that either the aliens had somehow been involved in the rebellion (an idea that was loved by Fed Net) or that the aliens had allied themselves with the remnants of the rebellion. October 10, 2326 – The first Powered Armor Unit known as the Marauder 10 or X is tested on Hesperus when the planet is invaded by bug forces. it is also the first field test of trying to control bugs to fight bugs, this ends badly with one bug the federation had genetically altered taking command of the Bug forces and nearly destroying the Mobile infantry deployed there. Thankfully for the Marauder X program and the planet a soldier code named Spooky armed with his power armor led a light infantry force deep into the planet to assassinate the bug leader and saves the planet. The armor is approved for full battlefield use sooner thereafter. January 3, 2327 – A ceasefire with the Coven is achieved when a coven ship bearing a message appears near Federation territory, in the message they reveal that they are an Expeditionary force from the other side of bug territory sent to open up another front with the bugs. It also reveals that there last leader seeing human’s thought that since this territory once belonged to them that humans must be a backwards lost tribe, and decided to help out a band of them they found beyond Federation borders take back their home. They also reveal that leader was removed from power and the new currently leader wants to establish a peace with the humans so they can focus on their true enemy the arachnid empire, who they claim destroyed their ancient empire. January 8, 2327 – The bugs unleash a virus, Culath, that is spread by blood contact with firefry eggs which are often in planted underneath the skin of soldiers, this virus starts off by leading a person into a split personality, then as it progress begins to change the human into a hybrid of bug and man. It is contained and after some testing treatable, but many soldiers who were infected end up either dead or defecting to the bug leadership. April 3, 2327 – The first brain bug is captured by former drill instructor Charles Zim attached to Blackie's Blackguards on planet P. August 5, 2328 – Tarthis, a jungle planet, is taken from bug control after years of bloody jungle warfare. The final victory is credited to Merrill's Marauders who dove deep into the bug tunnels, destroying the queen and to the Battle cruiser Erwin Rommel who destroyed over half the planet's jungles in bombardment. September 12, 2328 - The fourth planet of the Saddarka system in the galactic north east, a mining operation is attacked by an unknown alien force in massive ships and bearing large armies of mechs. The aliens savagely attack all humans on the planet until they are all dead. Investigation reveals that the planet is considered territory of an ancient race of short grey aliens with snake like tails that have been watching the humans for a long time. Their math skewed, says that humans would not last as a galactic power, but in their time they would cause the extinction of their race if they do not do something to stem their power. SICON names this race the Fourth. The Fourth takes the name and calls themselves the Fourth the True Democracy since every Fourth has access to almost all information gathered. Their military begins preparing to create an ironclad border to prevent Federation expansion into their territory, but one member of their race calling himself a Prophet of War rallies a small independent army and launches a campaign of terror on the north eastern colonies to stop their advance and push them back from the area now called the Fourth Expanse. Relay 314 Incident (month day, at least four weeks before the first POV), 2329 AD - The Federation Shanxi Defense Fleet in the Shanxi system detonate moon E-SS-8-2b, as target practice during routine drills and at the behest of Shanxi Colonists to break open the ice moon for its water to be transported to Shanxi. During firing drills by the Black Prince's laser cannons, the moon was suddenly shattered as the primary Shanxi relay activates itself in defense from the laser fire. It is then science officer Andrew Selvo sends a probe to the relay without authorization and the relay sends it away. Commodore Erica Chavez popularly dubbed it as a "Space Gun" in Terran terminology. After the probe reports back four weeks later she finally decides to send the Cortez Class scout cruiser Ragnar Lodbrok to investigate whats at the other end if anything. However, the standard relay patrol group, lead by the Turian Cruiser THS Vanker with its escort frigates, in a one in a million occurrence find the lone Federation scout corvette and initially thought they were pirates, and try to stop them from escaping through local relay. The Terran corvette, alerted by the sudden appearance of the Turian cruiser and its escorts, attempted to flee back through the relay. However it had drifted significantly from the relay while it was taking readings and was quickly being outpaced by the much faster frigates so it fired a warning shot. Unfortunately standard hierarchy procedure when buzzing opponent ships is to tightly group themselves for shock and awe. The warning shot missed the prow of the leading frigate by meters and hit the trailing frigate killing the pilot and co pilot and exposing the command deck to hard vacuum killing the navigator with extreme burns to 90% of his body, but mercifully the atmosphere shield enabled before the rest of the command crew succumbed to vacuum's cold embrace. In surprise Gunner third class Geson Kera fired his weapon by twitching reflexively in pain after getting flash burned. This marked the first contact incident between Humanity and the Turians, as the mass accelerator shot teared through the engine pylon of the Ragnar. The Ragnar is a feat of gunnery that was later commend by Hierarchy analysts as "Stunning" proceeds to cripple the first frigate before taking more fire and then being disabled. The second escort frigate was then severely damaged by the Ragnar as it enabled the Reynold Protocol and scuttled itself after evacuation. Following the incident, Turians assembled a 50 ship fleet to confront the Terrans and enter negotiations. The First Contact with the Turians was then disrupted by the Petolemaic invasion of Shanxi, the first human world near the border with Citadel Space. Commodore Erica Chavez retreated alongside the Turian fleet and managed to convinced the Turians command to assist the Federation in saving the colony from enslavement. She would lead the fleet in battle against the Skinnies a few days later, the turian fleet dropping their soldiers on Shanxi and relieving the colony from the remnants of the Skinnie forces. Their coordination with the defending Terran military units enabled great tactical success in driving out the Skinnie raiders of Shanxi with only minor losses after brutal close combat fighting. The Turian Hierachy by this point had officially informed the council of their first contact and wished to join the Federation in their retaliation campaign against the Petolemaics. The Council, who learned about the first contact incident, offered a warm welcome to the Terran Federation, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity. The Petolemaic War The Petolemaiac War was a culmination of intensifying hostility following a governmental coup by more militant Skinnie factions in the Hegemony on Tophet. Declaring themselves as the Tel'Rock Dominion after their leader, the former Hegemony Admiral turned Warlord Tel'Rock had systematically displaced Gen'Tak followers in their territories, with the Warlord's faction becoming increasingly hostile towards the Federation. Around late March 2657GS/2329AD, the Warlord's factions began full mobilization for war and by April of the same year, they struck Shanxi, with the attack repelled by the combined efforts of Turians and humans. Despite this setback, the Tel'Rock Armada managed to successfully decimate the Federation's frontier garrisons in the Skinnie colonies through surprise attacks. Initially, the Warlord's military managed to overwhelm the unprepared Federation's forces, with previous intelligence pointing to the Terrans still being embroiled in the two decade long Second Bug War, with responsibilities across a wide frontier. But with the abrupt conclusion of the conflict, what was set to be a sweeping advance across a the wide frontier degenerated into a state of stagnancy as both sides funneled in ships and troopers. However the tide was firmly in Tel'Rock's favor, and to Maintain momentum he moved to ensure the Federation remained disorganized. The battle of Cassandra, an important communications relay and hub for the entirety of the southern front, was seized early in the war by information from the Traitorous general Projack. It was seized by a significant fleet of Dominion forces, and would require a coordinated and well panned assault by Federal forces to retake. They were supported by a Turian Expeditionary Fleet, and the newly constructed Ryuhu Super Laser Dreadnought, against a fourth do all hegemony forces in the region including multiple Ancient-Era pattern Skinie Dreadnoughts. The battle was a bloody afair, with the Turian's arrival signaling the end of the initial battle phase and the Skinnies retreating in system. This was only the first of several planned tactical engagements for control of the system. The Skinnies were conducitn ga feigned retreat in system, to draw the Tera forces into a n ambush by Libertatem missile cruisers. hwoever, alast minute defection by hte Libertatem resulted in the the retreating Dominion fleet being caught between the lattice of Libertatem missiles and pursuing Turian and Terran ships. The Terran-Turian combined fleets was victorious, the counteroffensive operation successfully breaking the stalemate of the war. This victory was eventually followed by victories in battles such as Siege of Zion and many other places like Svixsula and Urdennes, with the increasing losses, the Warlord's Armada was driven back into their own territories in a defensive war that now turned against them. Following a Skinnie raid on one of the Council's outer colony Tesla'Vir, a Coalition was made between the Turian Expeditionary Fleet and the Terran Federation to lead a punitive expedition towards Petolemaic Warlord's forces. The Turian Hierarchy at this point officially declared war on the Warlord's Dominion over the atrocities of the unprovoked attack on Tesla'Vir. Soon after, the Terran-Turian Alliance began to push for the initiative and launched their invasion into Hegemony space, first attacking the planet Lockhet, the capital of the Republic of Ha'Mon; an influential military state in the Warlord's Dominion and defeat the Warlord's last standing fleet over the Hegemon capital at Tophet by the end of March, 2658GS/2330AD, after the death of the Warlord, the Dominion surrendered and was dismantled afterward, with power vacuum of the Hegemony eventually given back to Lew Gen'Tak, a member of the former ruling Gen'Tak tribe in-exile after his clan was decimated by the Bugs War. In the aftermath of the war, the reformed Hegemony led by Gen'Tak officially entered a peace negotiation of post-war concessions and repairations for the Federation and the Turians on the Citadel. The war was formally ended by April 2658GS/2330AD.Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Background